442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Notaxmar
Neymar is a forward who plays for Brazil and Barcelona. He, Suarez and Messi make what they call the "World Greatest Threesome". Origin He is based on Neymar, a brazilian player and his names come from "no tax" and "Neymar" because when he went to Barcelona, the club payed his father's taxes. Just like his real counterpart, he plays very well, being one of the best on his team and country. Character Neymar is one of the best players along with his team mates Lionel Messi and Luis Suarez. Even though he is almost always seen with them, he barely speaks. He seems to dive a lot, but he is still the better player of Brazil. He usually is calm and just helps his friend, but he acts aggressively when he is angry, but doesn't seen to react too much when provoked or being hit, as was seen in the 2014 World Cup, when Muller mocked the Brazilian team and when he tossed a ball in the Colombian player and was hit by Bacca. Career He was first seen on the opening of the World Cup 2014 with David Luiz and WillIAn. He later on makes lots of goals in Brazil games. He ends up injured and is out of the Cup, appearing when his team lose to Germany. He appears on Barcelona with Messi and Suarez, making the "Greattest Trio" and he also won the Champions League 2014/15, making lots of goals. In 2015, he was nominated for his first FIFA Ballon d'Or, but lost to his teamamate Lionel Messi, although, since both of them had a rap battle against ronaldo, it's more likely that he was happy when Messi won. Interactions Lionel Messigician He and Messi are good team mates, almost always seen together on a Barcelona game, along with Luis. Even though that, they don't seen to interact too much. The first time they were seen playing together was in the El Classico video, where Messi missed a kick using his magic. Chewy Suarez Luis is a great friend of Neymar and is often seen with him more than Messi. Suarez first appears withNeymar at his transference day, where the two promise to be best friends forever. They later on speak about practing a link-up play. During Luis Barcelona debut, he crosses to Neymar who makes a goal and make the two celebrate, but when Real Madrit won the game, Luis tried to consolate Neymar. They are seen to work together along Messi to win the UEFA. Gallery Notaxmar.png Notaxmarbrazil.png|Notaxmar in his debut. Iniestagoal.png|Notaxmar celebrating Andres Inhexcellent's goal. Messinotaxmarchewy.png Peppe.png Zlanot.png Meneda.png Notaxmarneuer.png Notaxmarjeronimo.png Notpush.png Neymarredcard.png Trio.png Bippy-0.png Neymarjudge.png|Notaxmar and Mascherano with the judge. Brazilianref.png Trivia * His name is a combination of "No" "tax" and "Neymar", because when he went to Barcelona the team payed his father's taxes. * He seens to be thiner than Messi and Chewy. * Even though he first appeared in the World Cup, in the Jaws parody called Teeth, it's possible to see a clownfish with the words "Finding Neymar", a pun with "Finding Nemo". * The only time that he reacted to a provocation was on the Bellen d'Or Rap Battle. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bancelona players Category:Footballers Category:Brawzil players Category:Players on La Liga Category:Players on UOAFA Category:Players on 2014 World Cup Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Players on Copa America Category:Forwards